My Complicated Prince
by Luminablue2
Summary: "Just like in Fairytales, Princess go with Prince. Just like in other Fairytales, we often see them cry, we often see them happy. Lots of emotions in just 1 story. But we don't live in a Fairytale, we don't make our plots, we don't live in a happily ever after. Finding your Prince in this Judgemental World we have is impossible. Reality slap me.What is Love? Are we in a Fantasy?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heylo guys! Once again I've created a new story that kind if resembles my "High School Love On!" The title seems quite cheesy I bet its going to change soon xD. Oh well! Sorry for not being alive and didn't update any of my stories for a while 0-0 Its really been a while thought... Welp without any further redo! Let's start!  
**

 **Note: Fine isn't Rein's sister, you'll find out soon XD**

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

Time Check: 4:25  
Status: Lazy

My day break is quietly ending... And all I did was lying down on the bed and making blogs. You can't blame me for not avoiding Social Media, that's my way on killing my boredom =w=

And now i'm bored, there's nothing to do, Blog- done, Twitter- check, Tmblr- of course, Instagram- heck yeah, Facebook- ch- Wait...a new message... Weird i don't really get messages nowadays, I've been hiding low since its almost school, oh, by means, SCHOOL IS TOMORROW, darn it, last day of Summer, and i'm planning to lay low and keep quite as ever.

I opened the messages and-

* * *

January 27, 2016, 3:30 p.m.

You: jkljjdsaklllllllljdddddddddddddddddklnflkdsnfkdsnfndsfkndsfkndskjfbjdsbfkdsbf,mdsf  
sjkdhgjkagddddddddddddddshjakhgrhjgsfhjdgfhsdgfhjsdfgjhfgsjhdfgdsjhfgjhfghdsjfgjhg  
ouidosuiodddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddidooooooooooooodiuasiduahjkshd  
(okay, i don't know how to make a **spam** so i give up XD I spend too much time on thinking on what Rein is going to type XD, Highlight the word **SPAM** i was just randomly pressing my keyboard... poor keyboard... 0-0 )

January 27, 2016, 4:15 p.m.

EclispeBlack101: What the heck? Who the hell are you?!

* * *

I stared at the desktop blankly, the heck... I didn't send this...Someone did this crap 0-0 -

Ohmygosh! WHO THE HECK HACK MY ACCOUNT?! Okay, i need to calm down...i need too. Oh gosh i can't calm down 0-0 , i don't know this "EclispeBlack101" guy! Or is it even a name?! And who the heck Hack my account?! I'm seriously nervous right now...It must be some of my friends, pfft, like i have " ** _friends_** "... maybe my Mother? Or Father? Heck why would they do it?! They don't even know how to use a cellphone! 0-0

Oh great... 0-0

He's online... 0-0

* * *

EclipseBlack101: I know your online so talk -_- Your lucky i didn't report you as spamming 'cause once i do, go kiss bye bye to Facebook already, you crap.

* * *

I directly turn the Facebook off and turn my PC off, my eyes are dull and beads of sweat are forming in my forehead and it hit me... Yicks... who the heck hacked my account?! For goodness sake! Of all accounts that can be hacked by the bastard hacker, why mine?! But earlier, i can still open my account... Weird, i think i must be lucky for my account's password hasn't change and- What the heck i'm talking about?!

But i'm innocent! I didn't spam on his account 0_0

What would "EclispeBlack101" think or is it even his name?! What if i chat the wrong guy?! What if he is a killer since his name is BLACK?!

Okay crap, i'm freaking out...

* * *

 **~Time Skip to Morning~**

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

OH SRSLY?! I curse myself as i run to the streets, i'm almost late! I look at my watch, and Time Check: 7:00 a.m. my class starts at 7:30! I know, i know you would say that its too early so chill. Chill me out! My house and my school is far apart! And i have to walk! FYI, i'm not that rich to own a car or go to the bus, i'm saving up to help my family.

Yes- i know that i enter a private school, i just take a test for scholars and luckily i pass! And i'm the Student Assistant, i assist the Faculty like papers and all...0-0 i know, its been a stressful year... But i gotta do this... For **him**...

Highlight that word **"Him"** i'm gonna tell you about him later XD I'm going to see him! I HOPE I CAN HAVE THE SAME CLASS AS HIM! Hehehe, i'm too assuming XD But anyway! I'm late! ALMOST LATE!

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

Crowds here crowds over there, crowds everywhere 0-0 What happened here... Oh yeah...

I just arrive at the school, Time Check: 7:20 a.m. see? I have to walk like 20 minutes just to get here, but anyways about the crowds, they are waiting for someone, by someone, i meant **"THEM"**.

Them here, them there, them everywhere! The crowds even prepare a red carpet to welcome **"Them"** oh great, a New School Year had just begun and the crowds are looking for **"Them"** oh great, i can't go inside ;-; It looks like everyone is waiting for **"Them"...** wait how many times did i say " **Them"** ? Okay , weird. 0-0

A green car stop in front of the school, we all cleaned the front so that the awaited folks are going to pass.

A girl went out first, she has short light green hair and round, blue eyes. She is kind of cheerful at first sight, well she is always cheerful. 0-0 She is Sophie Izumi or shall i call the Sweet Princess, well what can i say? They said she is so innocent, dense and of course, sweet 0-0 Then next a boy came out, i can sense that they are siblings since there hair has the same color. He is Auler Izumi or what they all call the Gentlemen Prince. Sisters and Brothers sameness. 0-0

Next another car came, and a girl in blonde came out. Oh i know her, she is Altezza Fukuda they said she is quite the strict, i can see her stern eyes already that gives the chills... She is called the Stern Princess. Next a boy came out, he has neat blond hair and deep orange,red eyes. His name is Bright Fukuda, clearly he is Altezza's Big Brother, he is called the Romance Prince and until now i still don't get his title 0-0.

Another car came, a girl came out, she has bright red eyes and hair, oh i know her! She is Fine Kurokawa, she is known as the MVP Princess XD That's Finefor you! Another boy came out, and there **he** is! Toma Komatsu! Or known as the Perfect Prince since he is smart, kind, rich and everything that is just perfect! Wahhh i'm fan- girling inside my head! Of all the people that came out from the car, they are the only ones who i really like, would you believe that they were my best friends? Probably not right? Since they are so rich, and me? A commoner on this school...Perhaps you might now the reason why i join to this Elite School, yes, i only join on this school so that i can be with Fine and Toma (Toma and Fine are somehow relatives here XD), but i think my decision in entering this school is wrong... So wrong...

From the start, i always know that i would never fit in a school like this, rich, luxurious, and all. I'm just a commoner here, a scholar. Yes, we have the same school but they are far from my reach, whenever i get close to them, crowds always came and i end up being left out. That's why i hated **The Royals** , yes, the group's name is **The Royals** , weird right? They call themselves **The Royals** how weird is that, that's why i really hate them, they said that they are the perfect group since they are rich, beautiful and handsome, yes i know, but because of them, i can't talk with Fine anymore and my chances with Toma is long gone... My years in high school has just started and i end up being a loner again, huh. High School Life Sucks!

I hate those Royals! They made me realize how far my world is from Fine and Toma... Its feels like there is a barrier between us, and I can't cross it, oh well enough with my drama.

What i heard, The Royals is compose of 7 students, but why do i see 6?

As that thought came to my head, I heard the crowds scream but mostly girls. Oh... There he goes again, the Cold Prince. A car in black came, and a boy with purple hair and sharp blue eyes came out. He is Shade Okuda, well, the Royals are now complete, it seems like girls are more screaming when Shade join the group and do some High 5 with Toma and the others.

I just stared at them, if only i can be with Fine and Toma together again, it would be so nice, i might be happy with my High School Life, huh, Life is full of disappointments. Finally the bell rang and before i knew it, everyone went to the bulletin board to seek there classes, how i hope i can be with them... I looked at the bulletin board and saw my name at the Section A wait, how come i got to Section A?! Is this for real?! I look at Fine's and Toma's section and it was Section A too.

Wait, is this true?! OMG! For the first time! I got with them! I have the same section as them! I can't believe it! I rush to the hallways and took my time on finding the Section A for 8th Graders. I can't believe it! I got the same section as them! I look for Section A and found it directly, Time Check : 7: 25 a.m. yes! I still have time to chat with Fine and Toma! Its been a while thought since i talk with them, i took a deep breath before i opened the door.

 _'Okay this is it Rein make a good impression!'_ I said to myself as i slowly opened the door, when i opened it my smile went down... Oh yeah... I remember, The Royals are rich but not just rich, they are also smart so of course they would end up in the Section A always, ugh, another disappointment, and its all because of the Royals! But at least i have the same class with Fine and Toma! Maybe they will notice me and talk too, its really been a while since i talk to them...

Ha, like it would happen, as i entered the classroom, i saw 1 big circle surrounding at the back area and of course it would none other than my classmates talking to the Royals, huh, so much for trying to be noticeable to them...I was about to walk to an empty seat next to the window when the teacher came inside, she looked at me from head to toe, then she smiled.

"Oh you must be the scholar I've been hearing about!" She said as she smiled widely. Oh yeah, i'm just a **S** **cholar.**

"Welcome to Section A! Its really rare to have a **Scholar** in our Section!" She said it again, ouch, i feel like I've been hit by an arrow.

"Class! Attention Class!" She called but the students didn't pay any attention, huh, how rude, is this the Section A? As i remember, Section A is compose of the best students in 8th Grades, but how come they don't have any respects? Beads of sweat are forming to our teacher since nobody was listening.

"I'm sorry for there lack of discipline." She said as she apologize, yeah, you said it, they are more like small ants that just saw there food plus add up the noise they make.

"Umm, its alright." I said as i gave her a small smile.

"Class! Class!" The class is still noisy until the teacher can't take it anymore, she slam the chalkboard hard to the table and the whole class eye's were on the teacher and to me. Gulp, i can feel the intense glare and stare they gave.

And as speed as a runner, everyone in the class went to there respective seats, all were eyes to the teacher and me. Oh, so this is why they are the best section, heheh. How lame.

"Well class! This is our new classmate! Please introduce yourself." She said as she gestured me.

"H-hi, my name is Rein Okazaki, its nice meeting you." I said as i bowed slightly. But before i can make my head up, i hear someone saying:

"Oh the scholar!" A girl said out loud and before i knew it, everyone burst to laugh, i didn't move, i just stayed at my position heads down, so this is how you make a good impression huh...

"Class, don't be rude! Eherm!" The teacher said.

"I'm really sorry for there rude greetings." She said as she apologize again, she doesn't need to apologize, nobody needs to apologize, its my fault anyways since i'm poor and a poor scholar like me shouldn't be in this place...

"Ah, no, no, i-its alright..." I said as i face Ms. Yoshino. She smiled to me and and nod.

"Okay class! Please don't be rude to Rein, she is just need some friends here, well anyway, Rein please go seat beside..." Ms. Yoshino said as her eyes search for a seat.

"Beside Mr. Okuda." She said as she points to an empty seat beside Shade... AW! I was hoping i can seat beside Fine or Toma! Ugh, so close but so near is the right description for me!

I started to walk to my seat and as i walked i can hear some snickers from my classmates and some are glaring. Why? Because i seat beside Shade and i'm not worthy because i'm just a Scholar? Heh, i didn't even wanted to seat next to him in the first place anyway! I wanted to seat next to Fine or Toma!

I quietly sat, still, all the eyes are on me. I didn't speak, i just bowed my head, its either i'm embarrass or i'm trying to ignore the stares and glares, i don't know. Also, i think i just saw Shade glaring at me... Yicks, is he angry with me? Did i do something wrong...?

Huh, i'm so happy that the Principal said that were going to have a half day schedule today since the Teachers have a meeting, huh, good grief, i can't survive in this room anymore! Of all the glares that the girl's gave! But of all those glare, i saw Toma waving to me and saw Fine gestured to walk with me in dismissal, i smiled back and gave here a thumbs up. YES! I miss Fine so much! I can't wait to go home!

* * *

 **~Time Skip to Dismissal~**

* * *

Okay, now... I've regretted on what i said... I saw the whole Royals in the gate waiting for me, or i think they were just forced to wait for me 0-0

"Rein!" Fine called as she wave. I almost freak out to see them all here.

"O-oh... Fine." I smiled and tried my best to not look disappointed, huh, i thought it was just me, Fine and Toma walking alone, but why are they here?!

"Rein meet my friends! This is Altezza, Bright, Auler, Sophie, and Shade! You have heard of them right? They are the-" Fine was cut off.

"Royals. Hey Rein, its been a while." Toma said as he smiled, my heart skip a beat.

"H-h-hi." I smiled back, fighting for my face to not blush... Omg! My heart is beating fast.

"Fine, since we have a half day schedule, how about we wreck the mall? Let's go shopping and eat lunch at my Family's Restaurant!" Altezza said as she put her hands to Fine's hands.

"That's nice!" Bright said.

"I'm on it!" Auler and Sophie said in unison.

"Okay." Shade said yawning

"That's a great idea." Toma said.

"Umm, that's nice but i promise Rein..." Fine look at me and beads of sweat are forming to her forehead and everyone is eyeing me suspiciously. I gulp silently and answered with a wide fake smile.

"Ah no! You guys go ahead! I-i-i'm working on something! I'm also going to my ...uh, g-grandparents! Right, oh and look at the time! B-bye!" I said in a bit nervous way but i'm still smiling widely.

"Ah wait! I didn't-" Fine said as she hold my hand.

"Oh don't worry! I'll be alright! I'm gonna be fine!" I said, still smiling.

"Oh..so i'll see you tomorrow..." Fine said as she let go of my hand.

"Y-y-yeah!" I said, still smiling.

"Are you sure Rein? You know you'll regret it, its my treat." Toma said, tempting me, ughh, not with the magic word! "TREAT" why are you so tempting?!

"N-n-no! Its alright! Really! You guys enjoy! I'll s-see you tomorrow!" I said as turn around.

"Bye..." I heard Fine.

* * *

And now, i'm walking all alone on the street, my head is still thinking on Toma's sentence. _"My treat" "My treat" "My treat"_ Ugh, it keeps on repeating my head! Ugh, come on Rein! You can't go with them! Actually i don't have anything to do, to be honest, i just made that excuse to look like i'm busy on something. My grandparents are on the countryside, pfft, i'm such a liar...

Huh, i'm back to reality again, going home alone, eating alone...Alone...Alone...

* * *

 **~House~**

* * *

I directly opened my FB to see if "EclispeBlack101" is still threatening me, i'm planning to say sorry and i should explain about the message which i didn't even send, but i still have to apologize thought...

* * *

January 27, 2016, 4:26 p.m.

EclipseBlack101: I know your online so talk -_- Your lucky i didn't report you as spamming 'cause once i do, go kiss bye bye to Facebook already, you crap.

January 28, 2016, 1:20 p.m.

You: Um... I'm sorry about above...

* * *

I replied to him, if he ever replies back i'm going to explain to him on what was happening above and that it wasn't me who was sending... I waited for hours for his reply, yicks, i think he is not going to accept my sorry...

After an hour i admitted that he won't reply so i decided to turn the PC but before i can Press the Close Button, he replied.

* * *

2:22 p.m.

EclispeBlack101: Hm, i thought your not going to talk. Your lucky i have a long patience.

* * *

Okay, i apologize but isn't it just rude to reply me like that? 0-0

* * *

2:22 p.m.

EclispeBlack101: Hm, i thought your not going to talk. Your lucky i have a long patience.

You: Wow, so should i be rejoicing that you have a long patience?

* * *

There that should finish our convo, i'm going to check my blog but before i can press anything he replied again.

* * *

You: Wow, so should i be rejoicing that you have a long patience?

EclispeBlack101: Are you angry with me? To think i should be angry with you since your the one who look for trouble.

You: What?! I didn't look for trouble!

EclispeBlack101: Oh yeah? What's up with the Spam? Remember i can still report you with it.

You: Okay sorry, sorry okay? It wasn't me, i've been hack you know.

EclispeBlack101: How come you can still use your FB if you've been hack?

You: I dunno? I have outsmarted the hacker?

EclispeBlack101: Nope, your just lucky that you got an idiot hacker.

You: Lol, true.

* * *

Wow chatting with him isn't bad after all 0-0 I thought he is rude but i think he is a bit funny...

* * *

EclispeBlack101: So what are you doing right now?

You: Hitting my head to the wall since i had a bad day. 0-0

EclispeBlack101: Oh really? Your just new to the section, you'll get use to it.

You: Wait how do you know that i'm on a new section.

EclispeBlack101: Hm? I just know? Hunch?

You: Okay..? I'm getting suspicious with your name...

EclispeBlack101: Why not? At least i have a hidden identity.

You: Yeah...

EclispeBlack101: Having a problem with your new Section?

You: Yes and no.

EclispeBlack101: Huh? What do you mean?

You: I don't know, it feels like i don't fit in with the others.

EclispeBlack101: That seems true since your just a Scholar.

You: Okay i have it with your mysterious act, how did you know that i'm a Scholar? Are you one of my classmates? Or are you a stalker?!

EclispeBlack101: No.

You: Huh?

* * *

And with that he went offline... 0-0

Okay, i'm confuse and somehow nervous... 0-0 What if he is a stalker?! What if he is stalking me and i'm just too stupid to not noticing it?! Okay... This is seriously freaking me out... I was about to log off when Toma chatted...

* * *

Toma Komatsu: Your not a good liar...

* * *

Huh? What kind of comment was that? Is he angry with me?

* * *

Toma Komatsu: Your not a good liar...

You: Huh? What kind of compliment is that?

Toma Komatsu: Heh, you still haven't change are you? Your still the Rein i know...

You: Uh yeah? What do you mean? Do you want me to change?

Toma Komatsu: Huh? No! I didn't mean that!

You: Ohhh~ :3 So what about this "not a good liar" thing, hey not for boasting, but i'm a good liar!

Toma Komatsu: Heh, so that's how you explain your excuse earlier, i know your Grandparents are in the countryside and if your going to do something then your not suppose to be online if your doing the thing you said. Or is it because you don't want to hang out with us?

* * *

Huh, thats Toma for you, he always, always, outsmarted me, he is really an intelligent one. It took me a minute to think of a nice reply.

* * *

You: Well, i'm not in the mood to hang out with you guys yet... I wanna be a loner for once~

* * *

Nice reply right? I'm such a good liar...

* * *

Toma Komatsu: No offense but your already a loner you know, i saw you with no one, you eat lunch with no one, you walk home with no one.

You: Oh, you notice...

Toma Komatsu: Of course idiot, i'm your friend, even with the popularity i got, i'm still you friend, Fine and I still arelooking at you. Are you ignoring us, now that we have a group?

* * *

Okay... Seriously... My knees are acting weird and i'm nervous... Is it because he is right? Oh gosh i am so full of jealousy with the Royals! To think they still look at me like a friend but to me i think they are ignoring me! Ugh, stupid me...Then again, it took me like 2 minutes just to reply...

* * *

You: Uh no! Its not like you think! I'm just shy! That's all! I'm shy with your new friends! You know... I'm just a Scholar and you guys are... uh..

Toma Komatsu: That's rude for you to think, even if i'm rich were still friends you know, it doesn't matter if your poor or not.

You: Yeah i know right XD

Toma Komatsu: Well i need to go now, its past 3 now and i still need to study for tomorrow, i'll see you tomorrow then.

You: Yeah! Okay! Bye! ^^

Toma Komatsu: ^^

* * *

And with that our chat ended, huh, what a day, so the conclusion is, they still look at me as there friend, they didn't change...That's a good thing right? But why does i feel a little bit uncomfortable when i see them with someone else?

Oh well, i need to be ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow... Huh, i wish tomorrow's day would be a little bit of nice...

* * *

 **Done! So how do you like it? XD I hope its nice, its just the 1st chapter 0w0 Thanks for watching~! And please R &R~!**

 **Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEYLO GUYS! WAII! I wanted to thank for those who reviewed *^***

 **BlueSkyQueen** **:** **Thank you so much for reading~! xD I'm trying my best to update so i hope i can post it can finish this soon xD**

 **Mission 24 Love** **: Lol, thank so much~! xD I can't wait too, i'm still thinking on how Rein would react but I'll soon write XD Thanks for reading!**

 **FushigiRAITA : I was smiling at your review the whole time xD Thank so much~! And yesh its a Shein. xD Its really been a while since i have updated. Thank you so much! And you just don't know how happy i am now to read your reviews too x3.**

 **xowinterbellsxo: Wow, thank you so much xD And meee toooo! I use FB all the time XD I owe FB a lot since it gave me the inspiration to make a story like this XD Thanks for reviewing~!**

 **Sguest1 : Thank you for reviewing~! And yes its a Shein xD it might lack some Shein moments but oh well, I'll stick to my plan xD Thank you so much!**

 **Once again thank so much for reviewing~! X3 And without any further redo! Let's start! :D**

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

*sigh* How weird... I wake up around 5:30 a.m. and i arrive at school at exactly 6:50 a.m. but now, i am currently listening to Mrs. Ramirez's sermons on how to be more early 0-0. Isn't 6:50 a.m. early for her? I wake up early, i still need to prepare my lunch and breakfast, i have more chores to do at home, and worst of all i have to walk from house to school, i'm torturing myself here but in Mrs. Ramirez's opinion, she thought that i was being lazy on waking up 0-0

Why am i at her Faculty? Well, i did mention that i'm a Student Assistant right? So my job is to do some paper works and deliver it in each classrooms. Mrs. Ramirez said that i still need to deliver 5 paper works, i look at the time and it was exactly 7:00 a.m. great, my time got small due to Mrs. Ramirez's sermons.

But anyway i am now walking to the hallways, i rarely see students passing through the hallways, meh, i bet they are all in the cafeteria since the Royals are there, i saw them earlier, and as always they were crowded. Huh, another spotlight...

Yesterday afternoon, Toma said that there are still looking for me and they still see me as a friend, so it hit me, i said to myself that i should stop being jealous with the Royals, but heck i can't help it! I'm still angry with them, why? Since they got everyone's attention! Popularity, students idolize them, students praise them. Is this a stage for them? Have i entered a concert? Is this a school for Rich Kiddos? Oh wait, erase the rich kiddos since they are rich 0-0.

But somehow, even if i curse them in my head, i still have the fact that Fine and Toma are beyond my reach, tsk. Thanks a lot Royals -.-

I was spacing out when i didn't notice that i bump someone.

Bang.

I opened my eyes and saw the papers that is now been scattered... Oh no, i am so dead to Mrs. Ramirez... Ugh, first i get sermons now what?! Detention? Scholar ending? 0-0

The guy stood up and said. "Hey! Watch where your going!" I look at him, okay 2nd weirdest thing i have seen in this day. He was wearing wig, brown curly wig that made him look like a clown, and he wore those weird circle glasses, he is like a nerd, wait more than nerd. 0-0 Is he a clown nerd or something?

"What? Something wrong with my face?" He said coldly as he stood up.

"Umm, why are you wearing those wigs?" I ask blankly as i pointed to his hair and stood up.

"I-i-its none of your business!" He said as he started to walk out.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?" I asked out of blue.

"Why would i?" He said coldly.

"Because you need too." I said and shot him a glare.

"Are you perhaps, commanding me?" He shot me a glare too.

"No, i'm asking for you help, Mr."

"What if i don't?"

"Oh come on! Just help me with these paper! I appreciate it more."

"I don't care if it appreciates you or not for the fact that your blind that you didn't see me."

"Excuse me?"

"Your excuse." He said as he smirked.

And with that i sigh in defeat, i ignore him and i went on my work; picking the papers, and to think i still need to rearrange them again by classroom and class numbers , oh great this might took a while, i might get late in cla- Huh..?

My eyes widen, umm, did this bastard just start to pick the papers? I look at him suspiciously...

"What? Something on my face again?" He asked kind of annoyed.

"Umm, why are you getting those?" I asked blankly as i pointed to the papers in his hands.

"Oh, i'm helping you what else am i doing? Don't you wanted to be help or not?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, i thought you don't want to help me." I said as i started to pick the papers.

"And besides, you might cry if i don't help you and i don't want to get in trouble." He said while snickering. I stop and look at him, well glaring somehow.

"What?!"

"I'm was just joking okay, your too hot headed, here." He said as he handed me the papers. I look at him, i eyed him suspiciously as he walk out, somehow, i think i saw him before, i can't just remember. Hm, weird, well anyway i need to deliver this things first! I don't wanna be late!

* * *

 **~Time Skip 7:30 a.m.~ 0w0**

* * *

*sigh* Finally, i took a seat and look at the clock, *sigh* Too close... I look at Shade and i think he is sleeping, wah, he is lucky, he can sleep before classes while me? I still have to deliver the paper works, grrr, why are rich kids so lucky?! And why, a poor like me is so unlucky?!

I planted my head to the desk, geez, its only the 2nd day yet i already felt tiredness, and i can feel the glares from the girls again, and i think they are gossiping about me again. Tsk, ignore them, ignore them Rein.

And with that the class started.

* * *

 **~Time Skip To Lunch~ 0w0**

 _(Sowwy for time skipping a lot XD i don't have much to write on there class XD)_

* * *

DYK? Fine and Toma are inviting me to eat lunch with them! Wahh! It feels like a dream come true, but then again, i feel uncomfortable with them if the Royals are there _*cough* *cough*_ I'm not saying that i'm jealous okay! I'm also not saying that i'm ignoring them but... oh okay, i'm ignoring them since they are with the Royals, *gulp* but don't get me wrong okay! I just feel awkward when i'm around with them 0-0

So what i did was to reject there offer and said that i was meeting someone. Toma eyed me suspiciously, okay, he must be noticing that i'm lying again. Fine sounded sad... But she give in anyway. I smiled and she smiled me back. _'I'm sorry Fine, i'm just not in the mood to eat with the Royals'_ i said to myself with a guilty tune.

So i went to my original place, the garden near the playground, i use to go there under the tree with the swing and enjoy eating lunch , alone... I rather eat alone, besides, its not like i have anything to do at the classroom nor the cafeteria so its best to be alone... For now... I walked to the garden and to my surprise, a guy sat to my place already, wait, if i look closely, wait he is the guy from earlier! He was that guy who i bumped! I don't why but i feel sort of happy, i went to him directly.

"Um, hey!" I said happily as i pat his shoulders, he turn around and somehow he was surprise.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" He asked, yep he is surprise to see me.

"Coincidence? This was use to be my place when its lunch time, you know, quite peaceful and a perfect place for lunch!" I smiled and sat beside him.

"..." He didn't say anything instead he averted his gaze and look at the plants instead.

"Um, have you eat lunch already?" I ask. He only nod, okay this is getting awkward... 0-0

"Um..." I said, okay, the atmosphere seems quite, _why did i come in the first place anyway? Ugh stupid stupid..._

"Say, do you hate the _Royals_?" He asked out of blue, i think he is emphasizing the word _Royals_.

"Huh?" I said, surprise.

"You do?" He asked again.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?"

"...To be honest i am." I said as i open my lunch box.

"Wait you are?!"

"Why are you so surprise on that?"

"Well... Its not like everday i hear someone says that *cough* they hate the _Royals_." He said coughing.

"Well, here i am, heh." I said.

"Why?" He asked, hmm, why?

"Hmm, its because they are popular? And you know, they are special in the school, like say example, Sophie, they said that she is sweet, but i think she is not, to think, what if she is just faking it to gain attention, what if behind those smile she is hiding something? And also Auler! The Gentlemen Prince? Huh, how lame! Don't make me laugh please! I don't see him that gentle!" I said as i stared at the plant.

"Hmm, interesting." He whispered something.

"Huh?"

"Huh, *cough* continue, w-w-what about Bright?" He said coughing again.

"Bright? Hm, i think he is good with Fine." I said as a mischievous smile carved to my face.

"*cough* You think?" He said.

"Yeah, but thats what i'm angry at! What if Bright is a playboy?! What if he would hurt Fine! Or worst! Also! Altezza! Those stern look! Don't you think its a bit odd? You know? Why does she have that rude eyes? Gah, this is why i hate Royals! There is something odd about them! Something tells me that they are hiding something strange, i can feel it." I said as have this serious face. But then he only laugh, wait, did i said something funny?

"Is something funny?" I shot him a glare.

"Ah, no! Continue! What do you think about Toma?" He asked again, *gulp* I can feel my face heating.

"Hm? What's the matter?" He said as he looked me, oh great, i'm blushing hard.

"T-t-toma? He seems f-f-fine and nice and a gentleman..." Oh crap my voice is losing...

"Oh, now i get it, you like him do you?" He smirked. I avoided having an eye contact, crap, i'm not good at lying after all, i sigh.

"Hey, would you believe that me, Fine and Toma are best friends? Hmm, probably not right since we have different life style, they are rich, and i'm just a commoner here." I said as i face the ground.

"That's the reason why i hated the Royals, since then on, when Toma and Fine went here, they become someone else, they become popular and all, it feels like, i became a stranger to them, but Toma said that were still friends like before, i felt relief but until now, i still hate those _Royals_..." I bitterly said.

"Hm, your too bitter, hey the ground is innocent, don't glare at it." He mock.

"W-what?!" I asked surprise, with all my drama he only care about the ground? What a jerk. I punch his shoulders slowly.

"Idiot." Then we laugh.

"Continue," he said.

"Huh?"

"Continue the thing you hated about the Royals, what about umm, *cough* Shade?" He asked out of the blue.

"Hm, him? Well i see him as a mysterious guy, did you know that he is my seatmate? And all he did was sleep! Is he multi tasking when he is sleeping? I don't get him! And what's with Cold Prince? Does he think that he is cool? Na- ah, to think... you know what i think Shade is somehow the silent one, do you think he is keeping something?" I asked curiously.

"W-what do you mean by that *cough* ?" He asked.

"Did you catch a cold? Why are you coughing?" I asked, seriously, his cough seems annoying. 0-0

"Ah, no! Eherm, continue." He said clearing his throat.

"Hmm, about Shade, do you think he is..." I said as my voice darkened.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he is a gay?" I asked curiously.

"WHAT?!" He said, oh more than said, he screamed, hm, what's up with him? 0-0

"Uh, did i say something bad? Oh wait, do you like _Royals_? Did i offend your idol?! I'm so sorry!" I said as i looked at him with a concern face.

"Ah, n-n-no... What the heck were you thinking...?" He whispered something under his breath.

"Hm? Pardon?" I asked but then the bell suddenly rang, oh great! Its already 1!

"Oh i need to go now!" He hurriedly said.

"Ah yes!" I said as i started to pack my lunch.

"It was nice meeting you Rein." He said. Wait, how did he know my name?!

"Umm, how did you know my name?!" I asked surprise. 0-0

"Hmm, hunch?" He said as he shrugs then he started to walk away.

"Ah! Wait! I wanted to know your name!" I said loudly, enough for him to hear.

"Sh-"

"Sh?"

"Sh-shawn!" He said back.

"I hope to see you again Shawn!" I smiled widely as i waved. Well, i think i just met my first friend! I'm so happy! I need to tell this to them! I get a feeling that I would meet him again! I'm feeling that this would be the a great year ^^

* * *

 **~House~**

* * *

I directly went to my PC to check if i have some messages, i became guilty earlier since i didn't join Fine and Toma (again) I already said to never get jealous with them but i fail (again) Wahhh, my life sucks! I immediately open my FB account and saw 2 messages from Toma and EclispeBlack101 0-0

I first pick Toma's since i have a bad feeling about EclispeBlack101 0-0

* * *

January 29, 2016 4:21 pm.

Toma Komatsu: Are you seriously ignoring us Rein?

* * *

*gulp* Bad choice, I think Toma is really angry with me now... 0-0

Think Rein... Think of a good and nice, innocent reply 0-0

* * *

4:27 pm.

You: H-huh? I was not... I was just enjoying being a loner xD

Toma Komatsu: Your lying again -_- I can sense it.

* * *

I am currently hitting my head to the wall, moral lesson, _NEVER LIE TO THE GUY WHOM YOU THINK THAT CAN OUTSMART YOU ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR NOT A GOOD LIAR. 0-0_

Now my eyes are blank staring at the desktop, crap, those bad feelings should have shifted to Toma instead of EclispeBlack101 so that I can see a warning 0-0

Bless me... I'm trying to figure out a nice, innocent reply again. Which to think, I guess I don't need too. He suspected me already, oh great... Should I reply? Of course I have too 0-0

* * *

You: Umm, okay? 0-0

Toma Komatsu: Rein are you angry at us? Be serious now.

You: H-huh!? Of course not! Why would i?

Toma Komatsu: I don't know, it feels like you do, every time we ask you to hang out with us you always say that your busy.

You: Eh? Umm, I'm sorry if I'm like that in front of you, and to your group...I'm really sorry 0-0

Toma Komatsu: Rein, you know, you should at least a make friend.

You: Oh yeah! I did! I make one earlier!

Toma Komatsu: Wait you did?

You: Yeah! His name is Shawn! Heard of him?

Toma Komatsu: Uh no.

You: Oh, you know you should meet him sometime! He's really nice and can be funny! ^^

Toma Komatsu: ... Yeah

You: ^^

Toma Komatsu: Umm.. I need to go now...

You: Oh already? Um.. Okay?

Toma Komatsu: Bye, I'll see you tomorrow

You: Bye~!

* * *

*Sigh* Finally it ended, now time to check for EclispeBlack101's message 0-0... I took a deep breath before i pressed his name...

* * *

January 29,2016, 4:00 pm.

EclispeBlack101: I'm not a stalker okay. I'm not that bad.

* * *

Oh, he admitted that he is not a stalker, now what? What should i reply 0-0

...

Okay, i have to reply him! I'll just say _okay_ or something!

* * *

4: 36 pm.

You: Um, okay? So your not a stalker, that's good to hear.

EclispeBlack101: Yeah

* * *

Now i didn't reply, that should end our convo right? I still need to do my home works and, oh great he replied back.

* * *

EclispeBlack101: So still having a problem with your school?

You: Frankly, no.

EclispeBlack101: Oh? How come?

You: I met someone earlier! I think i just found my first friend ^^ I hope i can meet him sometime.

EclispeBlack101: Oh, is he nice?

You: Yeah! But i sense something odd about him, like i saw him before.

EclispeBlack101: Oh?

You: Yeah somehow...

EclispeBlack101: Your just imagining things.

You: 0w0 hm, probably, do you know , he wear those weird wig and those weird glasses, it made him look like a nerd clown XD

EclispeBlack101: Its bad to gossip on someone you know.

You: Oh sorry xD

EclispeBlack101: Do you still have Home Works to do?

You: Yeah

EclispeBlack101: So do i, i need to go now.

You: So your also a student like me!

EclispeBlack101: Of course! What do you think i am?

You: Umm, a human? XD

EclispeBlack101: Tsk, i'm also a student okay.

You: Okay, okay :3

EclispeBlack101: Bye.

You: Bye~!

* * *

End of our Chat! Conclusion: He is also a student like me ^^ Good grief i thought he is a stalker ^^

I still need to do some paper works and some Home works so i turn my PC of and went to my works, another day has ended, luckily i survived *sigh* Tomorrow, hope i can survive, i have a bad feeling that tomorrow would be the start of my rough experience...

* * *

 **YAY~! FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! XD So what do you guys think? Any ideas on who is " _Shawn_ " ? XD I know i lack some moments with Shade and Rein , well, i guess, but i'll try my best in the later chapters! Please look forward! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! XD**

 ***Spoiler Alert* On next chapter, i'll be doing Shade's P.O.V. or Toma XD Some secrets are going to be unfold next chapter, i doubt this is going to be complicated XD And its going to be long? I guess XD So please look forward!**

 **SAYONARA~!**


End file.
